bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2012 Lithuania Match
Match Setting The second match of this group 2 of the FIFA WC Qualifiers brings Bosnia and Herzegovina east, to Lithuania in a match that has two teams hopeful of getting to the playoff phase. Lithuania debuted with a 2-0 victory against the weakest team in the group, Malta, while the Bosnians debuted against the strongest, with a 0-2 defeat against Spain. The group table is after the break. FIFA World Cup Qualifiers 'Group 2' Squad The squad was announced on October 8th and consisted of 23 players, with a focus on players on non-Adriatic clubs, only Muhamed Subasic and Edin Husic play in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 8 Defensemen (4 Fullbacks and 4 Center Backs), 8 Midfielders (2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders and 2 Attacking Midfielders), and 4 Strikers. The Ligue 1 and Spanish La Liga, were the most represented leagues with 3 players each. All players are from different teams. Velimir Radman, Josip Milardovic, Ivan Sesar and Goran Zakaric were set to get their first international cap, if they entered the pitch. The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad Missing Players Vedad Ibisevic will miss the match with a bruised rib. Admir Ljevakovic continues to recover from his hamstring injury. Emir Spahic has still around 6 weeks to recover his calf muscle strain. Kenan Hasagic misses this call with a thigh strain. Tactics In a match, that included some important injuries, a new and very young defensive line was starting. Muhamed Besic and Ognjen Vranjes were the Center Backs, and it will be hard to take one out, when Captain [[Emir Spahic returns to the lineup. Ermin Zec replaced the injured Vedad Ibisevic. The detail of the positions and roles is in the table that follows. Result and Analysis Bosnia and Herzegovina won the match with a comfortable 3-0 Analysis In a tense game, the Bosnians came out on top, pretty easily, but it wasn't a breeze of a game. Bosnia and Herzegovina dominated since the beginning of the match, particularly due to their speed and pressure, but a great performance by Lithuania's backline made a hard match for the Bosnians. At the 11 minute mark, goalscorer Edin Dzeko scored after a great deep pass. He repeated and doubled the lead when the clock marked the 40th minute. In the second half, the Bosnians retreated their lines a bit, and waited for the Lithuanians to come to them. Finally in the 81st minute, Edis Bahtijarevic seized a great corner from Miralem Pjanic to put the final result. Important Stats Possession % = 56-44 Passes Completed % = 76-78 Shots = 6-11 Clear Cut Chances = 0-2 Long Shots = 2-4 Individual Performances Edin Dzeko was the man of the match, with 2 great goals, and as always was very dangerous with his runs and also with his headers. Rating: 9.0 Miralem Pjanic had an awesome game, and it seems that this is his position in the team. He had two goal passes, and endangered the defense with his passes. Rating: 9.0 Muhamed Besic the youngster had a great game, in the defensive side of the pitch, and during the second half in the right back position. Rating: 7.6